The Order of Kerensa
by Annunbalien
Summary: It is the gangs 7th year and Professor Dumbledore is seeks the help of the secret Order of the Kerensa in protecting Hogwarts.  New transfer students come to often help, but who are they helping. This is a AU, see my author’s note for complete explaintion
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **This is an AU story. Hermione never went to Hogwarts and she never became part of the terrible trio, but the trio lives on in a different form. Please bear with me as a explain thing in the story, it might appear strange but stick with me. I promise that it will make sense soon. The story starts at the end of 6th year, but most the story takes place during the 7th year. This story was taken down so that it could be retooled, I currently don't have a beta for this story, so all errors are my fault. Annubalien

The Order of Kerensa Prologue 

Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat in his office reviewing the past year in a pensive state. Voldemort's attacks had become more frequent and more violent in the last couple of months. The Ministry still refused to see what was going on right in front of them. _'How much longer do they think people are going to believe the stories that they keep coming up with.'_ Dumbledore thought as Professor Minerva McGongall walked into the office a sat down in front the desk silently wait for him the return to the present. She had just spent the last couple of hours seeing that all of the students made it to the train for summer vacation.

"All of the students made it off with out incident?" Dumbledore asked smile at his long time friend and partner.

"Yes, just a small incident with Mr. Longbottom and his toad," She said as a tea tray appeared on the desk in front of her, "other than that everything went very smoothly."

"Ah, poor Trevor." He said as he handed a scroll to her as she passed a cup of tea to him.

"Albus, you can not be serious," McGongall said after reading the scroll, "Are you sure that this is wise idea to involve them?"

"We need all the help that we can get," Dumbledore said sipping his tea, "with the Order of the Phoenix spread across the country trying to stop Voldemort, we need more protection here at the school."

"But the Order of Kerensa," McGongall said with a shake of her head, "They are reported to be an extremely wild and unruly bunch."

"I believe that they will fit in perfectly here." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes as Professor McGongall left the office.

"If you will wait here Sir, Lady Tea will be with you in a moment." The house elf said as he ushered Professor Dumbledore into an office and left him there.

"Albus, dear, how good of you to stop by for a visit." Lady Tea De Goren, Headmistress of Taliesin Academy of Witchcraft, said motion for him to remain seated.

"I am not here for a social visit." Albus warned, "I need your help, Tea."

"You know that I will help you anyway I can," Lady Tea said, "What is it that you need?"

"The Order of Kerensa." Albus said as a look of alarm crossed Lady Tea face.

"Albus, I do not know what you are talking about." Lady Tea said waving her hand and a tea tray appear on the tablet next to her, "Sugar or milk in your tea."

"Sugar, please." Albus said accepting the tea cup, "and you know exactly what I am talking about, Tea."

"Albus," Lady Tea said with a sigh, "there are only three members of the order available and let me assure you that you do not want those three."

"You forget I brought those three to you." Albus said with a smile.

"Have I thanked you for that yet?" Lady Tea said as suddenly a Professor barged into the room followed by three sixteen-year-old girls.

"Lady Tea, I demanded that you do something about these three creatures that you call students." The professor demanded glaring at the three girls.

"Professor Karm," Lady Tea said closing her eyes, "What have they done this time?"

"They caused a boil potion to explode on Melissa Conrow." Professor Karm, the potion professor explained.

"I will deal with them." Lady Tea said quickly dismissing the professor, "Professor Dumbledore, I believe that you are alright acquainted with these three."

"Yes, but it has been awhile since I have seen my goddaughters." Albus said at the three girls, reminded of three of his own students.

"How have you been, Uncle Albus?" Regina Erasmus said smiling, walking over hug her godfather.

"Will you be staying long, Uncle?" Hermione Granger asked hugging him.

"Are you finally going to get us out of here?" Jade Marvolo demanded standing away from the others.

"Your godfather will answer your questions later," Lady Tea said looking at her student closing, causing Regina to fidget under the headmistress' stare, "What I want to know is what happened in potion class?"

"The caldron suddenly exploded." Hermione explained with a look of pure innocents on her face.

"The caldron exploded and Miss Conrow just happened to be standing next to it." Lady Tea said with a look of completely disbelief.

"We had nothing to do with her being anywhere near it." Jade said seriously, but her eyes where full of laughter.

"But you had something to do with the caldron." Lady Tea said waiting for the third and last member of the group to chime in.

"It is all my fault, My Lady." Regina explained sadly, "They were trying to show me how to make the potion because it is now the next exam."

"What am I going to do with you three?" Lady Tea said shaking her at them.

"How about two weeks vacation from class so that we can reflect on how our action affects other people?" Jade suggested as Hermione shook her head and Regina looked at her in disbelief.

"I think that I might have a solution." Dumbledore said looking at Lady Tea with mischief in his eyes, "Why don't I take the girls with me to Hogwarts?"

"What's the catch?" Hermione asked as she and Jade trade suspicion looks.

"Catch, my dear?" Albus asked reminding himself to never underestimate these girls.

"It's not that we don't trust you Uncle," Hermione said try think of a way to word her question, but Jade's mouth took over the conversation.

"You send us cards on our birthdays and maybe see us once a year," Jade accused, "and now suddenly you want us to come live with you. Why?"

"Jade, that's not very nice." Regina scowled as Hermione glared at her.

"That is alright my dears, Jade has a valid question and it deserves any answer," Albus said quieting the other two, "Until now this was the safest place for you to learn about your powers, but recent events lead me to believe that it would be better from you to be Hogwarts with me."

"I believe that your powers are needed at Hogwarts and that you need to be there," Lady Tea said smiling at her young charges, the earlier event forgotten, "I will miss you, this place will be so much quieter without you."

"Well, guess we need to start packing." Hermione said a little sad to be leaving the place that had been her home for the last ten years.

"I will make the arrangements for your transfers to Hogwarts," Albus said as he stood up and moved toward the fireplace, "I will be back in one week's time to get you, so try and behave until then." And with disappeared through the floo network.

"I will inform your teachers that you will be excused from the rest of class for the week." Lady Tea said as she dismissed the girls.

"He thinks that we can behave for one week." Regina said breaking the silence as the three girls exited the office.

"He doesn't know us very well, does he," Hermione said as she handed a small round ball to Jade, looking around the hallway.

"He doesn't know us at all." Jade said using her wand to active the ball and then rolled it into a passing classroom causing blue sparks to fly around the room, as the three of them ran to their dormitory.


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting of the Minds

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **This is an AU story. Hermione never went to Hogwarts and she never became part of the terrible trio, but the trio lives on in a different form. Please bear with me as a explain thing in the story, it might appear strange but stick with me. I promise that it will make sense soon. The story starts at the end of 6th year, but most the story takes place during the 7th year. This story was taken down so that it could be retooled, I currently don't have a beta for this story, so all errors are my fault. Annubalien

The Order of Kerensa

Chapter 1 Meeting of the Minds

Harry Potter stood outside Grigotts, waiting for his friends to show up for their annual school-shopping trip at Diagon Alley. _'This will be my last year at Hogwarts, strange it seems like yesterday that Hagrid delivered that letter to me.'_ Harry thought, not noticing a tall redhead coming up behind him. The red headed boy stood watching his friend for a few minutes, before a few fun thoughts ran though his mind. Slowly he crept close up to his friend and whispered, "Lavender Brown is coming this way," in Harry's ear. Harry suddenly looked both ways down the street with a look of pure terror in his eyes, as his friend doubled over with laughter.

"That was really funny Ron," Harry said, rolling his eyes at his friend. "It is nice to see that you haven't matured over the summer."

"The look of pure terror on your face was so priceless, mate," Ron Weasley said, still laughing, barely able to stand up. "How are things going living with Sirius?"

"Great," Harry said happy to finally be able to live with his godfather; he had his other best friend to thank for find the proof that cleared Sirius' name. "You're late."

"Sorry, Mum made us de-Gnome the garden before I could leave," Ron explained as they sat down on the steps, waiting for the third member of their group to arrive. "I could not wait to get here, two whole week of no parents, and no one to tell us what to do."

"They are letting anybody in here these days," a tall, well-dressed blonde boy said, standing in front of them.

"Your late, Draco," Harry said looking up at his other best friend.

"Mother and I had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore this morning, about where she will be living now that she has left father," Draco explained with a shrug. For the last ten years, Draco and his mother had been spying on Voldemort for Professor Dumbledore; they had provided concrete evidence that it was Wormtail that betrayed the Potters to Voldemort and not Sirius Black.

"I need to get a new broom care kit at Quality Quidditch Supply," Ron said as the trio tried to decide what to do next.

"I need to stop at Madam Malkin's and pick up a new set of dress robes," Draco said as they moved away from Grigotts and headed towards The Leaky Cauldron.

"And I need to stop at Eeylops to get some owl treats for Hedwig," Harry said. "Why don't we run our errands and then meet at Flourish & Botts to get our school books in one hour."

The boys all agreed on this suggestion and walked off in different directions. While down the street at the Leaky Cauldron, three more Hogwarts students appeared, but their appearance caused more of a stir than the boys' arrival.

"Professor Dumbledore, what can I do for you?" Tom, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron, asked as he came out from behind the bar to shake Dumbledore's hand.

"Tom," Dumbledore said, "my nieces will need a room for the next week while they do their school shopping."

"Why, Sir, it would be an honor to have them stay here," Tom said with a smile at the three young woman standing next to Dumbledore, after they had introduced themselves, "I keep an eye on them for you, Sir."

"You have your lists?" Dumbledore asked as Hermione nodded, "Good then, I will pick you girls up in one week, remember to behave yourselves."

"We will be on our best behavior," Regina promised as the girl kissed their uncle good-bye before he returned to Hogwarts.

"Well what are we going to do first?" Regina asked as the girls stood in the Pub deciding what to do, not noticing the looks of curiosity that they were drawing.

"We ditch the robes and then we get our supplies," Hermione said as she walked over to talk to Tom.

"But everybody else is wearing robes," Regina said, hoping they would to see the advantage of fitting in and not drawing attention to themselves.

"When have we ever done something, because everyone else was doing it?" Jade asked raising an eyebrow as Tom levitated their luggage up the stairs.

An hour later, Regina waited for Hermione and Jade to finish getting ready. She walked over to the mirror, adjusting her brown suede knee length skirt and admired the new tan sweater that Jade had gotten her for Christmas. Regina looked around the room for her suede boots, as Jade walked out of the bathroom in a shrunken red t-shirt and a pair of jeans with a hole in one knee and a rip across the upper thigh. Regina stared, not really believing that Jade was going to wear that outfit out in public.

"You cannot wear that out in public!" Regina exclaimed as Jade finger-combed her long reddish-brown hair.

"I am wearing something comfortable if we are going to spend the day shopping," Jade said with a shrug.

"We haven't even been here an hour and you two are already at it," Hermione said, standing in the doorway of the bathroom, smiling at them as she walked over to her bed and picked up her long black sweater to wear over her black low rise jeans and silver tank top.

"Let's grab our robes and get going," Regina said, putting on her black robes.

"Mione and I are going robe-less today," Jade said over her shoulder as she opened the door and walked out.

"Why do I feel like talking to her is the same as talking to the wall?" Regina exclaimed, shaking her head in defeat as she put her robe on.

"Because it is," Hermione stated, putting her arm around Regina's shoulder as they left to room.

"So Mione," Jade said as the three of them walked through the entrance to Diagon Alley. "What is the plan?"

"Let's spit up," Hermione said handing them each a list. "We will meet a Flourish & Botts when we are done."

"Try and stay out of trouble," Regina said as Jade and Hermione walked away in different direction, before looking down at her list, "Broomstick, now where is the Quidditch shop?"

"Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions," Jade mumbled entering the store. "I just need to set up our appointment and I am done for the day."

"I will be with you in a moment," a voice called out from the back of the store.

"Sure," Jade answered, looking around at some of the different dress robes when a silver robe caught her eye. She was reaching for the robe when somebody bumped into her and she heard a voice saying. "The second hand robe store is two blocks down."

"If I wanted your opinion there, I would have told you what it was," Jade said, sending a death glare at the tall blonde boy with steele grey eyes, who had bumped into her.

Madam Malkin cleared her throat and caused both of them to look at her. "Mr. Malfoy, your robes will be ready for you by end of the week, now how can I help you Miss?"

"My uncle arranged for fits for me and my sisters," Jade said as she watch Malfoy, from the corner of her eye, leave the store. "I believe you will find it under the name of Dumbledore."

"How about tomorrow afternoon at one o'clock?" Madam Malkin asked a little awed that the niece of Albus Dumbledore stood right before her.

"That would be great and we will be adding some dress robes to the order as well," Jade said as she finished making the necessary arrangements and left the store only to run into the blonde boy outside the store with a red headed boy 'What did she call him again? Malfoy, why does that name sound familiar?'

"If you're done here, then let's go meet Harry and I can tell you both about this girl that I met," Ron said as he started to notice that Draco was not listening to a word he was saying, but was watching a girl that had walked out of Madam Malkin's not long after Draco. "Is there something that you want to share?"

"Do not know what you are babbling about, Weasley?" Draco said, turning his attention to Ron and not the girl who stood up to him in the shop.

"That girl that left the shop," Ron said slowly. "You were staring at her, so what is her name?"

Draco turned and watched Jade walk down the street like she owned it, "I don't know, but I intend to find out."


	3. Chapter 3 Fate Lends A Hand

The Order of Kerensa

Chapter 2 Fate Lends a Hand

"What were you saying about this girl you met?" Draco asked Ron, trying to draw his attention away from the girl walking a couple feet ahead of them.

"I was on my way out of the Quidditch shop, when I opened the door and saw an angel standing there," Ron said with a dreamy look in his eye, and caused Draco to roll his eyes, "She has beautiful, long blonde hair and these amazing blue eyes, I am telling you she is perfect."

"What is this angel's name?" Draco asked as they as walked towards Flourish & Blotts, realizing that he had lost track of the girl in the passing crowd.

"I did not actually talk to her," Ron mumbled under his breath, knowing that Draco would never let him live this down, "I just mumbled excuse me and walked by her."

"You're as bad as Potter when he is around Chang," Draco said with a smirk.

"Well, what about you," Ron said with smile, "You don't know the name the girl that you are chasing."

"I don't chase girls," Draco said as they opened the door to Flourish & Blotts, "they come to me."

Harry Potter wondered around Flourish & Blotts, waiting for his friends to show. _'How long does it take to run a couple of bloody errands,'_ He was about to turn the corner when he heard a familiar voice that scared him more than Voldemort. _'Great just my luck to run into Lavender Brown, where are my so called my friends when I need them.'_ Harry thought as he slowly started to back up. He turned around quickly, not realizing that there was somebody standing behind him and the next thing he knew, he was laying on top of someone. Looking down, he stared into the most beautiful cinnamon colored eyes, until the voice of the angel under him spoke.

"If it would not be too much trouble, would you mind getting off me," Hermione said as she looked at he boy who was on top of her, ready to remove him by force if he was not off of her in the next couple of seconds.

"Sorry about that," Harry said, blushing. Quickly, he got off of the girl and offered her his hand to help her up.

"Thanks," Hermione said with a smile as Harry helped her up, only to be knocked down again by Lavender, who was trying to get to Harry.

"Harry," Lavender said, "it looks like all the girls are falling at Harry."

"Attacking girls now, Potter?" Draco asked as he and Ron watched the scene playing out in front of them. He walked over to the girl to help her up when a familiar voice reached his ears. "What do you think you're doing to my sister?"

Draco looked up to see the girl from robe shop coming up the aisle with her eyes glowing. She moved to stand between the girl on the floor and the others. A blonde girl quickly hurried toward them and helped the other girl up. "She had a little accident and we were just helping her."

"Jade, please," the blonde said as she placed a hand on the Jade's arm.

"Yes, run a long little girls and go bother somebody else's boyfriend," Lavender said, turning her attention from the girls back to Harry, who looked like he was dying to get out of there.

Now, Hermione had been quiet throughout the whole mess, knowing that Jade was more than capable enough to deal with this, but the blonde girl that had knocked her down opened her mouth and Hermione was not going take anybody disrespecting her or her sisters. "Jade, I will deal with this, why don't you and Regina get our books, then wait for me outside when you're done?"

"Sure thing, have fun," Jade said with a smirk, "Come on Regina."

"Now listen here little girl," Hermione hissed, advancing toward Lavender, who was starting to back up, "I have no interest in your boyfriend, but see that he knock me down as well I think that you are perfect for each other"

"How dare you talk to me like that, you will regret this!" Lavender said furiously as Hermione walked towards Jade and Regina, before she as well left.

"My life is so great, the Dark Lord is trying to kill me, I meet a goddess and then Lavender shows up and now the goddess think that I am dating Lavender," Harry said as he continued to go on about how somebody hated him upstairs.

"Well, at least Draco and I learned that names of our girls," Ron said as Draco bent down to pick up the book that Hermione had been holding.

"And we also know that they will be attending Hogwarts," Draco said, holding the book that Hermione had been looking at—it was Hogwarts: A History.

"Let's head back to the Leaky Cauldron and start planning," Harry said with a grin on his face and mischief in his eyes as they walked up the counter and paid for the book.

"What are we planning?" Draco asked, not sure what Harry was planning.

"We are going to need a plan if we are going to get these girls to talk to us," Harry said, motioning the two boys to follow him and they forgot to get the rest of their school supplies because they wanted to find out more about these three girls. "I will just have to return this to her at school."

The boys spent most to the next week trying to find out as much as they could about the three girls. Little did they know, the objects of their obsessions were stay just three doors down from them, but since to girls kept sneaking out to Muggle London, there was little chance of them running into each other. Until fate decided to lend a helping hand to the boys, that is. Harry, Ron, and Draco were coming down the stairs when Ron noticed a small table in the back where Regina's sisters were sitting and he pointed them out to the other two.

Before they had even made it down the last steps, the other boys in the room seemed to notice the girls as well. The boys watched in horror as Blaise made his way over to the table that the girls were sitting at and placed an arm around Jade's shoulder. Draco started to feel his blood boiling at the sight in front of him. Harry noticed Draco's hand was moving towards his wand, intending to hex Blaise into the next year for daring to touch what was his. _'Were did that come from.'_ Draco thought, not completely understanding his feeling towards somebody that he didn't even know

"Calm down, let's just wait and see what happens," Harry advised as they took a table close to the girls, but one that was not in their line of sight.

"I think that you are going to have to take your own advice, mate," Ron said, smiling as he pointed toward the girls' table, where Justin Finch-Fletchley was leaning against the table talking to Hermione.

"I can't leave those two alone for a minute," a voice said behind them as they turned to see the blonde girl standing there laughing.

"Hello, I do not believe that we were introduced," Regina said, smiling at the boys. "My name is Regina Erasma."

"My name is Harry Potter and these are my friends Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy," Harry said as each boy nodded to her.

"Would you care to join us?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Sorry, I have to go save those two idiots from my sisters," Regina said, pointing towards her table. "They are about to hex those two boys, I'm sure, Uncle will be very upset if anything happens."

"We would be willing to help," Draco offered politely, acting as if it did not matter to him.

"That is very kind of you, but I would not want to get Harry in trouble with his girlfriend," Regina said, sending Harry a look of sympathy, causing Ron and Draco to burst out laughing.

"She is not my girlfriend," Harry explained, shooting a glare at Ron and Draco. "She just does not seem to believe me."

"Well, I wish you luck in trying to convince her." Regina said, motioning the boys to follow her to the girls' table.

"Yes, I am sure that is just fascinating," Jade said, shrugging Blaise's arm off her shoulder, wondering how much longer it would take for him the get the hint and leave. _'At least I am not the only one suffering here,'_ Jade thought looking over at Hermione, who kept moving her chair farther away from the boy who was talking to her.

"Look who I found," Regina said as she sat down at the table, ready to enjoy the show. _'Four boys and two girls, let the fireworks begin.' _

"Move Blaise," Draco ordered with a glare that sent to other boy quickly away.

"Excuse me," Harry said as he took the seat next to Hermione, "but this is my seat."

"I was talking with Hermione, Potter," Justin said, not willing to give up the girl.

"Potter, as in Harry Potter?" Hermione asked, sending a look to her sister. "Our Uncle wanted us to wish you a Happy Birthday if we saw you."

"Do I know your Uncle?" Harry asked, fearing that Hermione would turn out to be like Lavender, somebody only interested in him because he was famous.

"I believe that you all know him," Jade said, still not willing to completely trust them.

"Who is he?" Justin asked, turning to turn Hermione's attention back to him.

Hermione was about to tell them when suddenly a House-Elf appeared out of nowhere and landed on their table, "Misses need to leave now."

"Ty, what are you doing here?" Regina asked as Jade and Hermione stood up. "You are supposed to be with Uncle."

"Does not matter, move," Jade ordered as Hermione talked to Tom about their trunks. "Mione come on."

"Wait, where are you going?" Harry asked in confusion a suddenly the girls moved toward the door.

"See you later," Hermione said as they used the portkey in the Elf's hand to disappear.

"We that went well," Ron said with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4 Plans & Discoveries

The Order of Kerensa

Chapter 3 Plans & Discoveries

Slowly, the small man walked through the forest towards the darkened house hidden in the center of the forest. As he entered the house, a feeling of dread seeped into him. He had failed and his master did not accept failure. He stood outside the large door that lead into the main chamber of the house trying to think of an excuse to save himself when the door opened and Lucius Malfoy summoned him into the room. "He is waiting for you."

"Where are the items that you were sent to retrieve?" a man's voice hissed for the chair sitting in front of the fire.

"Well you see..." the man began when suddenly the word "Crucio" rang throughout the room and the man dropped to his knees, screaming out in pain.

"Three young girls," the man said as he moved through the shadows, "all you had to do was capture three young girls and bring them back to me."

"They.were.gone," the man whispered through the pain, "warned."

"That is not an excuse for failure," the man said, moving out of the shadows, "Remove him."

"My Lord," Malfoy said after the man had been removed, "why are these girls so important to you?"

"It matters not why they are important," Voldemort hissed as Malfoy slowly backed away, "All you need to know is they are important to me and I want them brought before me, now how did the other mission go?"

"The Taliesin Academy has been completely destroyed," Malfoy assured his master, "Not a brick remains stand and not one member of the faculty survived, I, personally dealt with the headmistress myself."

"Good that will be one less thorn in my side," Voldemort said as he walked back towards the chair, "Send the boy in and then leave us."

"As you command," Malfoy said with a bow as he backed out of the room and a young man in his twenty walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

"I told you that they would not be easy to capture," the young man said as he walked towards the chair.

"I forget who is master here," Voldemort hissed, glaring at the young man standing next to him.

"And you forget that I know what you fear and it is not Potter," the man said challenging the Dark Lord himself, "I am not one of your Death Eaters, I am only in this for the girl."

"I like your spirit boy, but do not try my patience," Voldemort said, staring into the fire.

"The prophecy says that if the elements joined with the Dark, then all will be plunged into darkness," the young man said as he stared into the fire, "and it stands to reason that if the elements join with the Light then you will lose."

"What news do you bring me?" Voldemort demanded of his spy.

"When will I get my reward for the information that I have brought you already?" the young man demanded.

"Soon my boy, soon they will be under my control and then Hermione Granger will be yours, Mr. Krum," Voldemort assured the man, "Now what has the famous Viktor Krum discovered about her whereabouts?"

"We have searched the whole train twice," Ron complained as the three boys collapsed in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express, "and not a sign of them."

"They have to be here somewhere," Harry said, still worrying about their sudden disappearance from the Leaky Cauldron, "if we don't find them at school then, we go talk to Dumbledore."

"We don't even know if they are attending Hogwarts," Draco said rolling his eyes at his two friends, "We don't know anything about those three girls. For all we know they could be working for Voldemort."

"You did not seem too worried about that when you were chasing her around," Ron accused Draco angry that anybody would accuse someone as nice as Regina of working for Voldemort.

"Get this straight Weasley, I don't have to chase girls," Draco growled at Ron, "They come to me."

"That is enough, both of you," Harry said, trying to stop them before it got out of hand. "Ron, I am sure Draco has his reasons for being suspicious of them and he will tell us."

"Who are you suspicious of?" Ginny Weasley asked as she and Neville Longbottom entered the compartment.

"He is suspicious of everybody," Harry said with a shrug, not wanting to involve Ginny or Neville.

"Harry, I would be extra careful," Ginny said as they sat down, "Lavender's on the warpath, something about some girl at Flourish & Blotts and she is determined to be your girlfriend before the first week of school is over."

"Why me?" Harry said hang his head.

"Hate to be you, Potter," Draco said with a smirk.

"I would be so quick to tease Harry. He's not the only one who is going to be having girl problems this year," Ginny said with a smile, "Neville tell them what you heard."

"I was looking for Trevor, when I passed Pansy Parkinson's compartment and I heard her say that she will be the new Mrs. Malfoy by this time next year," Neville said as they stared at Draco, who appeared not to be affected by the news.

"You don't look upset at all, why?" Ron asked as Draco sat back in his seat, still smirking.

"I think that she will be the perfect wife," Draco said as everybody looked at him like he had grown an extra head. "Yes, she will be perfect for my father."

"Have I mentioned before that you are really strange, mate?" Ron said as the snack lady stopped in front of the compartment, stopping all conversation.

"Silence, please," Dumbledore, said as the students finished up the Welcoming Feast. "I have one more announcement to make. By now you have all heard about what happened to Taliesin Academy, the three surviving students will join us here at Hogwarts. I know that all of you will help make them feel welcome. Now off with you."

"Taliesin Academy," Harry wondered as Draco walked over to the Gryffindor table, "why did Voldemort attack the school?"

"It is one of the best schools for witches in the world," Ron explained as they all left the Great Hall. "They say that the most powerful witches come from there."

"The attack was the same night as our mystery girls disappeared." Draco said before walking towards the dungeon, leaving the two other boys with that gloomy thought.

"Come on Ron," Harry said as they walked towards the tower, "tomorrow we will go see Dumbledore about them."

"Albus," McGonagall said, following the Headmaster out of the Great Hall and headed towards his office, "where are the girls?"

"They are searching for clues about how Voldemort was about to breach the school's defense," Dumbledore said, collapsing into his chair, suddenly feeling very old.

"Is it wise to let them go by themselves that school was their only home." McGonagall questioned. "And what about the rest of the Order?"

"The order was completely destroyed, the girls are the only remaining members," Dumbledore said, greatly saddened by the loss of so many. "Minerva, you have met them, do you truly think anything could stop them from going?"

"Anything?" Jade asked as they searched through the rubble for clues on the attack.

"Nothing," Hermione said, standing up and surveying the ruins. "The defensive wards should have held; nothing should have been able to get through."

"Well some how they did," Regina cried, throwing a rock in frustration. "We should have been here?"

"We would not have been able to stop them," Jade said, kneeling down on the ground, "besides you know the first rule of the order: The whole order is not allowed to fight in one battle; some are kept back in reserve incase of heavy losses."

"I don't care about the rules," Regina said, turning towards her sisters. "This was our home; they were our sisters. How can you stand there and quote rules?"

"Both of you stop this right now," Hermione ordered. "We are all upset and fighting amongst ourselves is what he wants."

"Lady Tea would agree with you," Regina whispered with a small smile. "I can see her shaking her head at us right now."

"Then she would give us extra chores for fighting," Jade said as she sat down and felt something sift under her. "What was that?"

"What did you find?" Regina asked as they all started to dig where Jade had been sitting. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Lady Tea's weapon case," Hermione said as she dusted off the familiar box. "It survived the attack, I wonder if the weapons are intact."

"Why weren't they used?" Jade said as she picked up a pair of shi from the box. "These are the orders strongest weapons?"

"Should you really be touching these? These weapons were for the most powerful in order," Regina asked as she lifted out a bow.

"We are all that's left," Hermione said as she removed a whip out of the box. "I am sure that Lady Tea would have wanted us to have these."

"Voldemort will pay for what he has done," Jade vowed as they put the weapons back in the box and used a portkey to return to Hogwarts.


End file.
